


Nessuna ferita

by gloriabourne



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Brevissima one-shot ambientata dopo l'episodio 7 della seconda stagione.





	Nessuna ferita

Martino non è mai stato innamorato in vita sua.  
Non ha idea di come ci si senta ad amare qualcuno, non sa quali sono i sintomi dell'innamoramento. Però sa che con Niccolò sta bene, forse pure troppo.  
Sta così tanto bene che la cosa lo spaventa, a volte.  
Lo spaventa perché lui non si è mai sentito così con nessuno, nemmeno in quel periodo in cui gli piaceva il suo migliore amico. E Giovanni gli piaceva davvero tanto!  
Ma con Niccolò è diverso. È come se all'improvviso tutto il suo mondo ruotasse intorno a lui.  
Certo, il non capirlo, il non riuscire a stargli dietro, a stare al passo con i suoi comportamenti che mutano più veloce di un lampo, un po' lo confonde. Ma onestamente, se la confusione è il prezzo da pagare per stare con Niccolò allora va bene. Allora è pronto a farlo.  
Ha sempre saputo, fin da quando ha incrociato il suo sguardo la prima volta, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per guadagnarsi un posto nella vita di quel ragazzo misterioso. E ora, dopo la notte che hanno passato insieme, ne è sempre più convinto.  
Lo guarda mentre scherza con Elia e Luchino, mentre lui sta qualche passo più indietro insieme a Giovanni.  
Gli piace il modo in cui parla con i suoi amici, il modo in cui scherza con loro come se si conoscessero da sempre, e per un attimo si dà mentalmente dell'idiota perché se lo avesse saputo forse glielo avrebbe presentato prima.  
Se qualcuno lo avesse avvertito che i suoi amici avrebbero accettato questo nuovo lato di lui - che forse nemmeno Martino stesso ha ancora accettato del tutto - e se qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbero accolto il suo ragazzo come se fosse un loro amico, forse Martino si sarebbe fatto coraggio e avrebbe parlato con loro molto prima.  
Ma in fondo, va bene anche così.  
Si è preso i suoi tempi per capire cosa stava succedendo e ha parlato con i suoi amici solo quando era sicuro che ci fosse davvero qualcosa da dire, e non può pentirsi di questo. Non può pentirsi di essersi tenuto dentro un segreto per settimane prima di sentirsi pronto a parlarne.  
"Tutto bene?"  
Martino si volta di scatto verso Giovanni e annuisce. "Sì, tutto bene."  
"Sicuro? Sei pensieroso."  
Martino sorride. Non sa davvero che ha fatto per meritarsi un amico come Gio, che si preoccupa per lui anche e soprattutto quando lui non si preoccupa abbastanza per sé stesso.  
"Sicuro. Tranquillo. Ah, e scusa ancora per ieri sera. Siamo crollati, non vi abbiamo nemmeno sentiti rientrare" dice Martino.  
Giovanni scuote la testa. "No, non ti devi scusare, zì. Anzi, a proposito, com'è andata ieri sera?"  
Martino arrossisce vistosamente mentre abbassa lo sguardo e dice: "Ma sei serio?"  
"No, fermo, non voglio sapere i dettagli. Voglio solo sapere se stai bene!" dice Giovanni. Ed è la verità.  
Lui vuole solo essere sicuro che il suo migliore amico stia bene.  
Non ha la minima idea di cosa voglia dire avere dei dubbi su sé stesso, di scoprire improvvisamente che ti senti diverso dagli altri e di avere paura di parlarne con chiunque.  
Quindi, davvero, l'unica cosa che vuole è che Martino stia bene.  
Martino sorride, tenendo lo sguardo basso e con un velo di imbarazzo negli occhi, e dice: "Sì, sto bene. Sto molto bene."  
"Avete parlato?" chiede Giovanni, consapevole che la sera precedente parlare non era il primo dei loro problemi.  
"Più o meno. Dice che non è semplice interrompere di colpo una storia come quella con la sua ragazza, e quando dice queste cose mi fa un po' paura. Però poi penso al fatto che è venuto fino qua e penso al modo in cui mi guarda... Non lo so, mi viene voglia di fidarmi di lui" dice Martino voltandosi verso Giovanni.  
Giovanni ha lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e un sorrisetto stampato in faccia, la tipica espressione di uno che ha capito che il suo migliore amico si sta innamorando prima ancora che lo capisca lui.  
Martino segue la traiettoria del suo sguardo e vede che sta fissando Niccolò.  
Niccolò che canta con Elia e Luchino, mentre camminano in riva al lago. Niccolò che, dopo una battuta scema di Luchino, si mette a ridere e poi si gira a controllare se anche Martino sta ridendo.  
E quando vede che Martino è serio e non sta ridendo, smette di ridere anche lui e lascia perdere tutto ciò che sta facendo per raggiungerlo.  
A quel punto, Giovanni si allontana senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di trovare una scusa, anche se Martino lo vede che li guarda da lontano un po' come farebbe una mamma preoccupata.  
"Tutto ok?" chiede Niccolò avvicinandosi a Martino.  
Gli tocca il braccio e poi fa scorrere lentamente le dita fino alla sua mano, fino a prenderla e a stringerla.  
Martino sorride, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Niccolò, per la prima volta senza avere paura che qualcuno possa vederli.  
Si sente bruciare nei punti in cui Niccolò l'ha toccato, e allo stesso tempo ha i brividi. Non sa come sia possibile, ma sa che la notte precedente ha provato le stesse cose e che vorrebbe provarle ancora, e ancora...  
Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e dice: "Sì. Tutto ok."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
Martino annuisce convinto.  
È tutto ok davvero. Nonostante tutto ciò che è successo tra loro, la questione di Maddalena che non è ancora del tutto risolta, il fatto che lui ha litigato con i suoi amici per evitare di dire quale fosse il vero motivo del suo malessere... Nonostante tutto questo, va tutto bene.  
Martino ricorda improvvisamente una canzone che ha sentito qualche tempo prima, che diceva: "L'amore che spacca le ossa non lascia ferita".  
La sente un po' sua quella frase.  
È quello che è successo a lui.  
Frequentare Niccolò, con tutti i casini che sono venuti fuori, gli ha spaccato le ossa.  
Ci sono stati momenti in cui ha tirato fuori la parte peggiore di sé senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Ci sono stati giorni in cui è stato male, come mai era stato prima di quel momento.  
Ci sono state occasioni in cui si sentiva così spezzato nel profondo, da rimpiangere di essersi lasciato andare in quel modo con qualcuno. Occasioni in cui, come tutti gli adolescenti, ha maledetto l'amore.  
Ma adesso, con la mano in quella di Niccolò e i ricordi della notte precedente impressi a fuoco nella sua mente, si rende conto che pur avendo avuto le ossa spezzate non ha nessuna ferita.  
Non ha ferite perché Niccolò le ha risanate tutte, portandosi via anche le cicatrici e lasciando in lui la consapevolezza che i momenti belli contano più di quelli brutti.  
"Ti va di fare una foto con me e i miei amici?" chiede Martino all'improvviso.  
Non sa nemmeno come gli sia uscita quella domanda, ma sa che quello che stanno vivendo è uno dei momenti belli che vale la pena ricordare.  
Niccolò sorride e annuisce mentre, senza mai lasciare la sua mano, lo trascina dagli altri.  
Si mettono in posa, sulle sponde del lago e con la luce del tramonto che li illumina, e mentre Martino sta per scattare la foto e li vede riflessi nello schermo del suo cellulare si rende conto di una cosa: non è mai stato così felice come in quel momento, circondato dalle persone che ama di più al mondo.  
Martino non è mai stato innamorato in vita sua, questo è vero. Ma forse questa volta è pericolosamente vicino a innamorarsi e, anche se gli fa un po' paura, mentre guarda Niccolò riesce solo a pensare che vorrebbe innamorarsi ogni giorno di più.


End file.
